


Staying Up Late

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [37]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't sleep, but Flack had an idea of what would get her to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Up Late

For once the positions were reversed. _He_ was asleep and _she_ was staring up at the ceiling. It normally wasn't like that. The last time she'd not been able to sleep was before they'd started dating.

She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes. She just _couldn't sleep_. It was driving her crazy; her body ached with exhaustion and she knew, instinctively, that sleep was the only way to make that go away. But she just couldn't let go and drift off to sleep.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

Her eyes flew open and she rolled onto her other side and looked Flack straight in the eyes. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"I was. You woke me up." He sat up and looked down at her. "It's okay, honest. I know the routine well."

"I just can't sleep and I don't know _why_ ," she said, flipping onto her stomach and pulling his pillow over her head. "I just want to go to sleep!"

"What did you say?" he asked in a teasing voice. Her only response was to toss his pillow in his face.

"I said I want to go to sleep."

"Come on," he said, pulling off the sheet and swinging his legs off the edge of the bed.

"Don, getting out of bed is the _last_ thing that's going to help me get to sleep." She turned her head to look at him.

"Will you trust me on this one?" he said, looking right back at her.

She sighed. "Then toss me one of your shirts, okay?"

"My shirts?"

"I like your shirts," she said. "So if you want me out of this bed, hand over a shirt."

"T-shirt of button up, or do I even need to ask?"

"I don't know, do you?" He grabbed his pair of pants by the side of the bed, put them on and walked over to his closet. A minute later, a button up shirt landed on Lindsay's face. "Thank you."

He shook his head, grinning. "Guess I didn't need to ask."

\---

She sat on his couch, her feet curled up under her and covered by his shirt as he busied himself in the kitchen. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Making you something warm to drink."

"Milk?"

"No. Something a little more...adult."

"Nothing kinky, right?"

She could hear him put down a glass and start laughing. She could just picture him: hunched over, shoulders shaking, big grin on his face. After the laughing subsided, he replied. "No. Think alcoholic."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

She turned her attention back to the movie she'd turned on, a sort of action movie with Sean Connery and a guy she vaguely recognized as being on ER. She wasn't sure what the title was, but she was actually enjoying it. "Do you know what movie this is?"

"Which one?"

"The one in your DVD player."

"League of Extraordinary Gentleman. Stella thought I'd like it."

"It's good."

"Haven't seen it yet."

"If you don't mind staying up for a while, we can watch it."

"I have no problem with that. I've survived on less sleep." He came out of the kitchen with two mugs, handing her one.

"It's hot chocolate."

"And alcohol." She raised an eyebrow. "Think of it this way: you're better off not knowing how I know some of the stuff I know."

She laughed, took a drink from the mug in her hands and grinned. "This is good. I mean, really good." She took another drink, then reached for the remote. "Come on. Sit. I'll start it over."

"Sounds like a plan."

He sat next to her and she moved closer, holding the cup in both her hands. He put his arm on the back of the couch and she moved her head up to rest it on his bare shoulder. "See, if I have to stay up like this, it's better than tossing and turning in bed."

"So long as you don't spill any of that on me, we'll be just fine here."

She laughed again and shook her head just a little. "Trust me, I plan on drinking every last drop of this."

"Good." They both settled in and Lindsay pressed the play button on the remote, and the settled in for a late night movie. Sometimes, she thought to herself as Flack's arm moved off the back of his couch and settled around her shoulders, there were advantages to not being able to sleep.


End file.
